Bellamione Story
by Destiny2013
Summary: This is a one shot between Hermione and Bellatrix. It is a femmslash story and slightly AU. This is M based on Nudity. No Flames and Reviews will be nice. Takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts.


Bellamione

(**AN: This is just a one-shot during the Battle of Hogwarts and after. This is also AU. **

Time had slow. All around me sound was obliterated. I was faced with my biggest fear. Facing the most faithful Death Eater should be terrifying but is not. My biggest fear is killing my lover. I watch as she send curse after curse. She never looks my way. I send a couple of curses at incoming Death Eaters. I longed to be held by her. I longed to be kissed by her. I longed to be in bed in her.

I sent a stunner to one of the incoming student who tried to foolishly take on Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix looked up to see who had cast the spell. She found me and her faced was unreadable. Then I found myself dueling her.

"I told you before mudblood. You can never have me. But I could have you anyway I want." She taunts me.

I don't why I am doing this but I sent a stinging hex at her. She blocks it with ease. She taunts me again.

"For a smart witch you are pretty dumb my little mudblood." Bellatrix said sending a Crucio at my way which I found odd. I thought she was going to Avada Kedava me. I dodge the curse. I saw that Ginny and Luna were trying to help me.

I bellowed: 'SHE IS MINE. NO ONE IS TO GET INVOLVE.'

Everyone heed my warning. Molly Weasley didn't need to get involve seeing how Ginny isn't dueling.

We begin to duel. I was dodging all of the curses she sent my way. She was faster at dodging my curses. I don't know how long we can keep this up. I saw Harry fighting Voldemort. At the moment of distraction my wand flew out of my hand. My wand flew directly at Bellatrix, who caught it and was supporting an evil grin; it was directed at me.

I wait for the killing curse that was sure to come but never did. I looked at Bellatrix. Everyone was looking at Bellatrix. She handed my wand and kissed me back.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me." I said.

"I would never kill you my love." Bellatrix said in my ear.

"TRAITOR!" Voldemort bellowed. The Order however was aware of the relationship and smiled. There is no doubt where Bellatrix's loyalties lie now.

Harry just shook his head. "It could have wait you know."

"I know Harry but I couldn't help it." I said back with a happy grin. Voldemort sent a killing curse at Bellatrix. I block it by pulling Bellatrix down on the ground. Harry finishes Voldemort off with his owned killing curse. All the Death Eaters begins to flee except Bellatrix and the Malfoys minus Lucius.

"Thank you Harry Potter," Bellatrix said from the ground.

"Take care of her, Bellatrix. Otherwise you would have to deal with one angry brother and the Chosen One." Harry said seriously. I roll my eyes.

"I will." Bellatrix told Harry standing up.

"Come on, Bella." I said. I was dragging her from the victory party. Bella allowed to be dragged. We met Tonks, Narcissa, and Ginny and others. They wanted to talk but I pass them. I haven't seen my girlfriend in three weeks and pretending to be her didn't help at all especially with my sexual needs.

I led Bella through the Gryffindor Tower and up to me old room. I know she never been in Gryffindor Tower. I see her eyes roaming around the common room. I know it is different from the Slytherin common room. I open the door to my old dormitory and saw it was empty. I made my way to the bed and Bellatrix immediately came on top of me. I had no patience whatsoever. Our clothes were soon cast aside.

I took in her beauty and nakedness. Cursed the Black genes; they have you hypnotize with their beautiful looks.

"You are beautiful, my love. I am extremely glad that you found me worthy." I told her. Bellatrix just smiled.

"You are in equal beauty, my dear. You know I was playing an act. You are mine and I am yours." Bellatrix said and without further ado Bellatrix immediately began to play with my clit. I moan in pleasure. God her touch is amazing.

I woke up in a tangled sheet and naked. As I remember the night before. I am finally glad the war is over. Harry is alive and Bella was spared. I saw Bella looking at me; I guess she was up for a long time.

"Hey, beautiful." I said. Getting up, I saw that there was a tray of food. I took a bit of toast. I now realized how hungry I was.

"So, how did my little angel sleep?" Bellatrix crooned.

"Wonderful, I haven't sleep in a bed in weeks." I said. I begin to make a bacon and egg sandwich. I put the scrambled eggs and bacon on the toast and viola my own bacon and eggs sandwich. I ate with much gusto. I am in heaven. The house elves had really out done themselves to me. Bellatrix had this amused smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss you so much and the actions you just did just made realize how much I miss your presents. There were times when I didn't think you or Harry would have made out of alive and I would have to work very hard in keeping you alive. But I am glad you won and stick by Harry's side. I know you would have abandoned your brother just to be with me and I did my best to keep that from not happening. I am happy that the war is finally over and I can be with you until my dying days." Bellatrix said finishing her little speech.

I didn't know what to say. That was one of my darkest secrets: I would leave Harry and our mission just to be with Bellatrix. For a moment when we were at the Malfoy Manor I consider turning to the dark side but I didn't. I had to lie to her and I am surprise she believed me but had to put an act for the other Death Eaters. I just kiss her in the mouth and put all my passion in it. Bellatrix return the kiss. I don't regret falling in love with Bellatrix.

(AN: Review will be nice. No flames but constructive criticism will be good.)


End file.
